Romeo and Juliet
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: Kimmy, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Kaiba are forced to do the play Romeo and Juliet for Drama Class. Kaiba's part is Romeo and Kimmy's part is Juliet. A funny story I made up on my own.


It is a half of semester into Kimmy, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Megan, Tea, and Bakura's sophomore year at Domino High School. They all meet in front of their school and form a little circle, like the other groups in the high school. They are talking happily together.

"Oh look, it's Kaiba, the self-proclaimed 'Master Duelist.'" Kimmy said darkly, giving Kaiba a dirty look.

Kaiba came up to the group. "Out of my way!" purposely pushing through the circle of friends, almost knocking them over.

"He did that on purpose!" Joey growled.

"Yeah? Well I did this on purpose!" Megan shouted. She threw her PE shoe at Kaiba's head. It made a direct shot. Kimmy gave Megan a high five. Kaiba turned around angrily, rubbing the back of his head. Megan pointed at Joey.

"Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled.

"What? It wasn't me! It was Megan!" Joey snapped. Megan shook her head. Kaiba eyed her suspiciously.

"Well then, I'll just keep this shoe." Kaiba said, picking up the shoe.

Kimmy came over. "Give me that!" snatching it out of his hand. "If you hadn't pushed through our circle, you wouldn't get a shoe to your head." Kimmy walked back to the group, giving Megan back her PE shoe.

In one of their classes, Egyptian History. "I still can't get why Kaiba took this class." Megan said.

"He probably has nothing better to do." Joey said.

"Class, today we have a guest speaker, an Egyptian by the name of Marik Ishtar." the teacher said. Joey almost fell out of his chair as Marik walked in.

"That's the evil Marik! Why is he here?" Yugi asked Kimmy. Kimmy shrugged.

"It's Toasty!" Megan exclaimed.

"First, before I start, does anyone have any questions?" Marik asked. Megan raised her hand. "Yes?"

How much hair gel do you use in your hair? I'd really like to know because you can't get your hair like that unless you use hair gel, unless you stick your finger in a light socket everyday or..." Megan said.

"Enough!" Marik growled.

Joey, Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, and Kimmy's elective class, Drama. "Class we are to do a play for the school, so I've chosen Romeo and Juliet." said the drama teacher. The class groans. "I have already assigned the roles for you. Kaiba, you'll play Romeo." Kaiba rolls his eyes.

'Why did I ever sign up for this class?' Kaiba thought.

"Heh, heh! Kaiba has to be Romeo!" Joey whispered to Kimmy, Yugi, and Tea, who laugh with him.

"Kimmy you'll play the part of Juliet." explained the teacher. Kimmy drops her backpack.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me!' Kimmy thought. She drops to her knees. 'Oh what did I ever do to you God?'

"Joey plays the part of Romeo's father." said the teacher.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO BE KAIBA'S FATHER?!" Joey shouted.

"Mr. Wheeler! Control your self!" the teacher snapped.

At Yugi's house. "Man that's harsh!" Megan said to Kimmy.

"I have to be Kaiba's father." Joey growled.

"That's not as bad as Kimmy's role, she has to kiss him!" Megan said.

"We'll all suffer together I guess." Yugi said.

The Play, scene 2 Capulet's garden. "But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick with pale grief, the thou her maid art far more fair the she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady; oh, it is my love! Oh that she knew were!

She speaks, yet says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it...." Kaiba says.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Kimmy recites. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

The end of the play. Romeo has died. Kimmy's line. "What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: Oh! Drink all, and leave no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Hopefully some poison remains on them, to make me die with a restorative." Kimmy hesitated. Silence, the finally, Kimmy kisses Kaiba.

'I'm alive!' she thinks, the recites, "Thy lips arm warm!" She takes up Kaiba's fake dagger. "Oh happy dagger! Let us rest, and let me die!" Kimmy stabs herself, and falls on Kaiba. The play has ended. After the bows, Kimmy is no where to be found.

Megan enters the girl's bathroom to find Kimmy brushing her teeth. "That was the highlight on the year! Kimmy and Kaiba kissing!" Megan teased.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!" Kimmy exclaimed. Later Kimmy and her friends had a little party for making it through the play. They hoped they never had to do that again.


End file.
